cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Kingdom of Nedervulg'r
|slots = 5 |connectedresources =, |bonusresources = }} The Kingdom of Nedervulg'r, is a constitutional Monarchy ruled over by the Williams family. It is a democracy in the loosest sense. The constitution allows for open and free elections but the parliament has no real power in the areas of foreign affairs, economics. However, the nation is seen as one of the great examples of how a monarchism state should be ruled. A focus on Liberal-Conservatism, the only nation to declare this as the national ideology, with a great focus on tradition but with modern advances, culture is a strong part of this nation with festivals, clothing and home design. At first look you will see a nation that seems to be untouched since the late 1750's but in fact it has many modern advances. A focus on equality, being a secular state with 87% of people saying they are atheists but the nation believes that it is up to the individual to choose their own beliefs. Vulgria is still committed to promoting peace in Eastern Europe, making sure that another major war does not occur. Along with the development of the American continent and it's colonial possessions. National History 520 AD - 1021 AD, The tribal years The origins of the Vulgria people starts in the Ural mountains, when in 519 AD, King Halloom I, choose to move his people into the Balklands, however when they arrive they were unwanted and repelled by the Byzantine Empire, until at the battle of Vasstillionsburg 524 AD the Vulgrian army was victorious and a peace treaty was signed. The first permanent settlement was build in the area and named Vasstilionsburg. Still a mostly nomadic people they had captured a large Empire where scattered tribes under the Vulgrian banner lived and travelling around in security as long as they sent their army in times of need. In 1021 most of the Empire was lost and fell apart, even if it had not been an official Empire Vulgrians still worship Hallom as a god for capturing almost all of Eastern Europe and the Low-Lands. After 1021 all that remained of the Empire was Vulgria it's self and minor Vulgria in the low-lands. After this development of both settlements underwent major development. 1021 AD - 1714, The development years After loosing many wars and tired of travelling and the constant raiding for food from other states. The Vulgrians became a Kingdom. Vasstillionsburg was turned from a small village to the largest city in Eastern Europe and the main trading hub on the Danube. However dark times were ahead. Already events were in place for the event that all Vulgrians call The days of change, a 2 week period where the whole population turned from mere mortal Humans into Vampires. Legends of Vampires were common in Eastern Europe, legend says that when King Halloon I died in 566 AD of old age, that he was turned into a Vampire himself to rule the Kingdom of Vulgria until 1613. Documents tell of foreign visitors to the courts reporting of how they had seen Halloon I not Halloon II, III, IV, V, or VI. How he was the same man all the time, but they doubted their findings and were seen as mad when they returned home. The Vulgrians say that he was infact all 6 Kings while at the time they kept it secret. Legend tells that Halloon was offered a deal when he died that he could return to life to bring glory to his people once again in a few hundred years by a group of Vampires that wanted to increase Vampiric populations on mass. The plan was that Halloon could live as long as he agreed to turn everyone of his people into a Vampire. Halloon Vasstilionsburg met his end when the Vampires that turned him were convinced that he had grown weak and tired and in 1613 they ordered assassins to end him. They replaced him with Benedict I of the House of Williams, from England and known to them as a noble man of the English court and rumours of his Vampiric appearance. They were right and so offered him the throne in return for loyalty to them. The reason why Benedict I is remembered and celebrated is because he took the Vampires down in 1689 with a trap. Now free to rule the Kingdom as he wished he was crowned as Tsar, however his wife committed suicide not longer latter and so he too took his life.His son Benedict II ruled until 1714, when the Kingdom that the Vampires that tricked Halloon represented declared war, the war lasted until 1714 and the Vulgrians moved to the low-lands in hope for peace. Subjugation in the low-lands Arriving in the low lands, the Vulgrians found yet again a dominant force in the region, the Spanish Habsburgs ruled over Belgium, however the Dutch in the Nederlands were free from Spanish rule. Using this to their advantage, the Vulgrian army marched into Luxenbourg that was also independent and claimed it for themselves without intervention. Until 1721, the city of Brandonburg as it was renamed became a trading hub in the region, then the Spanish in an attempt to assert their dominance invaded the region and occupied the region until 1743. A revolution began and were able to hold the city, they called for help from the Nederlands that choose to help, that meant also Great Britain choose to also help both in an attempt in ruin Spanish control of the region and remove them from North West Europe. It was successfully and Vulgria gained independence in 1746. Along with the region of Luxenbourg, they were given southern Belgium and the German section of France, in order to secure it as an independent state. The Vulgrian Golden Age 1762-1911 After the creation of the new Kingdom of Vulgria, the economy mostly down to long periods of peace grew and the Vulgrians set out to colonise Africa and several Indian ports plus many pacific islands. After the Napoleonic wars, the Empire grew with Britain giving New Foundland to the Vulgrians as a gift for helping against France. The Vulgrian Empire gained many French African colonies and Iraq. Vulgrian culture also prospered from 1856, with many great literary works, music and plays becoming common. This was the time when Vulgria made it's greatest contribution to literature and music. Vulgria became known as one of the most peaceful nations after the Napoleonic wars, 1815-1868, Vulgria took part in no conflicts, 1868 however ended this continuous peace as Prussia, Vulgria's closest allies, asked for help with uniting Germany, this would mean facing France yet again that wanted to prevent a united Germany. Another period of peace was archived from 1879-1914, however in 1911 the economy crashed due to excessive Monarchical spending. WWI & WWII Vulgria in WWI was on the side of the central powers, they were very involved on the western front in the war, they surrendered after a successful push from Britain on the 19th of September 1917. The country then on mass emigrated to the old lands. In WWII Vulgria-Transylvania managed to stay neutral in the war until 1942, when the Transylvanians made a deal with Germany, that they would rebel against Vulgria and help Germany invade Russia. This was when Vulgria officially joined the Allied forces, they mainly were involved in retaking Transylvania, with Russia's help. However Russia after the war chose to keep Transylvania, as they had adopted Communist Politics. Until 1961, when the Vulgrian - Transylvanian wars (1961-1974), the longest war in Vulgrian history, were Vulgria declared war on the USSR, as they reported several attacks on border villages by Transylvanian USSR troops and violations of influence. Vulgria had backing of NATO and the UN, the war coast Transylvania many lives around 280,000 thousand people died on the USSR side, 42% of which were Transylvanians. After the war the whole of the Transylvanian region was returned. The Vulgrian-Transylvanian Civil war (2013) On the 9th of June 2013, the Duchy of Transylvania, along with Slovakia, Slovenia all joined together and declared to the Vulgrian Parliament that they wished to break away from the Tsardom. This event followed with the Vulgrians not recognising this new state, that was called the Union of Socialist States. On the 11th of June all out war began when the Vulgrian Loyalist army was sent into Transylvania to arrest the bassericas, this caused local troops to be called to the capital of the new state Brasico to fight with the Vulgrian troops, they outnumbered the Vulgrians and only a few returned to Vasstillionsburg to bring the news of war. On the 12th of June, the battle of Budapest began, the Socialist forces from Slovakia to the north began a siege of the city. At the same time, the battle of Brandenburg the main port city of Vulgria was also under siege along with the battle of the Carpathians. The war was at this point progressing quickly and was in favour of the Loyalist forces, that were holding off the Socialists in Budapest on the first day, along with winning the battle of the Carpathians. However on the 13th of June, a new force the Vulgrian Liberation Army came to the aid of the Socialist army in Budapest. 12,500 extra soldiers allowed for the city to fall to the Liberation order at 21:28 PM (GMT) 14th of June. The city from then on would be their base for the course of the war. They wished to crown Williams V brother, Williams VI, as they believed Williams V was a pretender and had failed to rule over the nation. Williams V was in jail for treason at the time, unaware of a force that wished for him to rule the nation. The Liberation army also aimed for Vulgria to return to the low-lands and work on increasing the American colonies, starting with expanding the Empire into past Dutch colonies in the Americas. On the 2end of July 2013, at 4:25PM, the 2 day siege of Vasstilionsburg ended with victory for the Liberation army. The Tsar Benedict V was arrested and his brother Benedict VI was freedom from the castle dungeons. Benedict VI announced victory for the cause and thanked his loyal subjects for rallying to the cause. He declared that Vulgria would cease to be and would leave the faulsly claimed lands, that Vulgrians would return to the rightful home of the Vulgrian people, the lowlands. Tzar Benedict IV Considered to be the best of all the Vulgrian Monarchs, he ruled from 1879 - 2012. This made him the longest ruling monarch and the only one to die of natural courses. He is remembered for many reforms and for fixing the economy after WWI. He is also noted for giving the nation a much needed period of peace, after having been at war for much of the 19th century from 1812-1856. He have more power to Parliament and allowed for open elections, bringing the Vulgrian Empire into democracy. He is also remembered by Vulgrians for creating a haven for them in eastern Europe after WWI, however some say that he failed to make a real fare deal with the Transylvanian people for sharing land, leading to the conflict and their involved in WWII that is seen as something that could of been avoided, along with the unneeded involvement in the cold war between the US and Russia. However most historians see it as unavoidable and that he tried his best to keep the peace. He had tried desperately to teach both of his children how to rule, his son Benedict V ruled from 17th April 2013 until June 11 2013. He ignored the teachings of his farther believing that force was necessary to maintain Vulgrian dominance in eastern Europe. After the rebellion from Transylvania, a civil war soon began and the Vulgrian Liberation movement was also formed, to crown his brother Benedict VI, he now is known to be in Willumburgen Palace dungeons.